The Clip
by SharkmanBriton
Summary: Darwin finds a hair clip Carrie lost, and goes on a walk to return it, while Gumball tries to find him! Rated T because I'm paranoid, a small bit of Carwin and stuff! (I wrote this as it came into my head, enjoy!)


"I'm telling you Darwin, something is up with this house!"

"Okay, so it's a bit worn down and creepy, it's abandoned and lies next to a graveyard. So? I bet it's fine!"

Gumball and Darwin Watterson stood outside to previously described mansion, they were going to go in there looking for their bowling ball that they'd lost due to their latest round of 'Launch or Lie!' In which Darwin always chose 'Launch' as he thought that lying was morally wrong.

"Anyway Gumball, you went in the mansion at that Halloween party, I don't see how this can be any worse." Darwin shrugged.

"Dude we had a real ghost friend accompanying us!"

"Yeah, so if anything _does_ haunt us, we'll know who it is, because she's the only visible ghost in this town!"

At that comment, Gumball shrugged and finally gave in. They crept inside and started searching for the bowling ball. Eventually the blue cat found the object in question, and turned around to see... Darwin, looking especially gleeful.

"Uh, what's up with you?" Gumball inquired.

"GUMBALLIFOUNDATHINGONTHEGROUNDANDITLOOKSLIKEACOOLTHINGTHEGHOSTGIRLHAS"

"Slow down, dude."

"Okay, so I found this hair clip on the ground, right." Gumball nodded. "And it's the same one Carrie has!"

"Okay so you found one of your ghost waifu's belongings, I'm gonna presume you're gonna make a shrine to it, right? That's what I learned from the whole Ninjabattleaxeunderpants incident, or whatever she was called."

"What's a waifu?"

"Nevermind."

"Anyway, Gumball, what should I do with it?"

"I dunno, return it? That might impress her or whatever." Gumball shrugged, he didn't care about girls unless it was Penny, and his comment about impressing Carrie put Darwin into one of his weird singing and daydreaming stances. As soon as Darwin's high-pitched coo-ing finished, he bolted out of the door to go find his 'Ghost Waifu'

"Weird." Gumball muttered, before picking up the heavy bowling ball and carrying it home.

* * *

"There! All in place! This should beat Darwin in Launch or Lie!" Gumball snickered, eyeing his new creation. If everything went according to plan, at the press of a button, the bowling ball would fall a small distance and bounce up, into a second chamber where it would get pushed down by a spring-loaded plank of wood, and hit the spring-and-glove with such force it would fly approximately fifteen meters, according to Anais's math. "Huh, where _is_ Darwin? He left to go find Carrie hours ago!"

Confused, Gumball headed off for the Mall, Darwin would probably be there, nobody really went anywhere else during the weekends. Once he'd arrived he searched every inch of the building for his adopted brother, well, except the girl's toilets, and some other awkward places.

"Where is he? I've looked, like, everywhere! Uh, ah, I know! I'll ask Penny!" Gumball externally thought, before going to find his weird-jelly-fairy-antler-thing girlfriend. Nobody was sure what she actually was. He found her a few minutes later on a bench outside, chatting to Carmen and Teri.

"Hey Penny!" The blue cat said in the most polite way possible. The... Okay let's just call her a fairy greeted him back, "Hey Gumball!"

"Have you seen Darwin by any chance? I've looked everywhere!" Gumball asked.

"Oh, he passed by earlier, he was looking for Carrie." Masami and Teri made an 'Ooo' sound, before doing the whole 'sitting in a tree' thing. "Yeah, so I directed him to the park."

"Wait, the park? Doesn't Carrie hate sunny flowery places or something?"

"Not that part, a bit into the gloomy forest part, she usually goes there to... Actually I dunno what she does there." Penny explained, "Probably emo ghost stuff, like horror books and creepypasta." Masami chimed in. After a brief explanation to Gumball what a Creepypasta was, he was off to go find where Darwin should be.

* * *

"Carrie? Carrie..?" Darwin called out, he'd followed Penny's advice but couldn't find the ghost. Suddenly, a bang was heard, and Carrie appeared about ten meters away, facing the wrong direction, with her eyes shut, ominously saying "Who goes there?!"

"Carrie I'm over here!" The mutant fish pointed out, before another bang was heard and the aforementioned ghost appeared before him.

"Hey Darwin, how'd you find this place?" She asked, but Darwin just gawked at her. Without the hair clip her hair was rather long, and she had to hold her hair to avoid it covering her usually uncovered eye. "Um, Darwin?" The ghost asked with a light blush. This snapped Darwin back into reality and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Yeah, so I uh, found this in one of the mansions at the graveyard." He held out the skull-shaped hair clip, much to Carrie's joy.

"Woah! I've been looking all over for that! Thanks, dude!" The ghost exclaimed, before receiving a failed high-five from the fish. She hated having no body.

"No problem Ca, uh, Car-No, um... What's short for Carrie?"

"Carrie is short for Caroline."

"Oh okay so let me rephrase that. No problem Carrie!" Darwin said, ecstatic as always. "So what do you do out here in the middle of a dark gloomy and creepy forest?"

"Ghost emo stuff, sad songs, horror movies, creepypasta..."

"Whats a creepy pasta?"

"It's like a scary story thing."

"Oh okay, can I see one?"

"I dunno dude, I thought you were a bit of a wuss when it comes to this stuff?"

"Says who?"

"Penny, actually."

"Then Gumball probably told her that to make himself look good, go on, read one!"

* * *

Gumball was wandering through the wood, a bit anxious, last time he was here, a bunch of giant monsters tried to eat him.

"...And so the poor boy continued through the wood, until he heard a twig snap behind him..." A distant voice spoke.

"Uh, what was that?"

"...He looked behind him, to come face to face with a horrific creature..."

"Okay I think I will be on my way now horrifying evil spirit, thank you!"

"...The monster asked the boy's name, and the boy replied..." After that some incomprehensible chatting was heard. And then the voice continued. "...My name, is G-Gumball W-Watterson..." And at that, the blue cat boy ran for his life.

* * *

"Hah! Way to describe Gumball meeting Teri's mum!" Darwin howled with laughter.

"Yeah, we kind of went off course with the whole creepypasta thing there." Carrie giggled. "Wait, can you hear that?" Both of them listened carefully, and heard a kid screaming and crying something about evil spirits.

And at once, they laughed like hyenas.

"Got any snacks?" Darwin asked, half-serious.

"Actually yeah, Teri handed me a sandwich she'd made for her and her friends, but Leslie didn't show up. And she kind of forgot I can't eat, which sucks."

"You can possess me to eat it, if you want!" Darwin gave a toothy grin.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course! I wouldn't let someone go hungry!"

And after a rampage of every food shop in Elmore, Carrie had eaten enough.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really don't know where I was going with this, I was bored and just went with what popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
